Narakus Web Spun
by Dark Lord Naraku
Summary: This a oneshot story of naraku and kagome naraku sets a plot and kagome flips it without him knowing it LEMONS HERE please review


**THIS IS A STORY WITH LEMONS A ONESHOT WITH NARAKU AND KAGOME MATURE**

**I DONNOT OWN THE CHARACTER BIUT I DO OWN THE STORYLINE**

**After having kidnapped kagome and sending her into the springs to wash up. I smile as i walk down the halls of my palace and then decide to deal with the young miko later i had a hear for her and i wanted her to love me even if i had a mate i was not wishing to be with i wanted kagome the miko who always seemed to arouse me and now i had her she was trapped inside my palace and under my spell. I had used the shikon jewel and kanna to take away any resentment and tp replace it with lust i wanted her and that night i would have her agine i had her in the forest after kanna had left but this time would be differant i was going to command her and she would foolow my every command but the fault was that even if i did so she would still fell so i had to corrupt her mind and make her belive i was inuyasha untill she comes out of that fantisy and accepts would not escape me i was naraku and i would do to her as i pleased she was now MY miko. I chuckle at the thought and walk further down the hall.**

**I walk down the hall my hair trailing behind me as i did so and entered the newest chambers to check on my newest occupant. I push the door aside and see thatThe plants had grown and were well kept it the floors now lined with differant plants and even the trees now streached to the ceiling it indeed looked like a real jungle.I stop and smile as i see her in the spring bathing and stood and watched for some time getting very aroused and then approching the spring stepping onto the sandy bank. She looked like a goddess the water falling over her. i dissapear into miasma noting the fact that she did not hear me come in. reappearing behind her and then gently gliding my hands around her waist and pulling her close to me my hair and clothes now soaked. My hands running over her waistline and stopping my red eyes filled with lust. **_**"My dear may i join you MIKO" **_**I say as I then turn her to face me and gaze down at her with a soft smile. My arms now planted on her lower back and holding hr aginst me. **_**"you look like a goddess every curve perfect and part of your body well toned and beautiful. it has been a while since we first met and i do hope that you are very happy here all the same." **_**I say still looking into her eyes and then Kissing her with passion before flipping her back around so she was back to me and then brushing her hair over her shoulder and smiling as i then kiss her shoulderblades and neck. My hands traveling over her toned abs and moving up to play with her brests and my teeth nibbling over her tender skin as i did so. **_**"You know the second time and so forth is nothing but pleasure other than the fact that you are still very tight"**_** I say as my other hand travel down to her woman hood and the back of my hand gliding down my claws stroking her sensative skin and then flipping over to play with her womanhood.**

_**"W-Why are you still in your clothes?" **_**  
She whimpered as her back pressed against him. She moved his hands as she dove under the water to wash the soap from her hair. It had gotten longer while she was there with him and his mate. She stayed below for a while picking some weeds that grew. She needed them for a potion she was making. She missed his affections and was more than happy to oblige in his need. She needed him, she felt slightly lonely but when she got time to spend with him and his love she wasn't so much. She came up and took a deep breath, only for her lips to crash into his. She kissed him hard and long.  
**_**"Supple...sweet...spicy...mmmm so very tasty are your lips..."**__**  
**_**Her hands started to pull and tug at the sopping wet fabric that covered him. She couldn't help but laugh as she couldn't get it off. The water around them was cool and calm, now and then it bubbled due to the lava vent she so cleverly covered. She purred and cheered as she managed to pull his top off and toss it towards the fire. It hung on a vine with ease. She ran her fingers through his hair and smiled a bit more, his locks out did hers any day. She sighed but laughed it was time to cut hers short again  
**_**"Such unruly locks...heh....to what do I owe this pleasurable visit?"**_

**My eyes widen as she kissed me with such passion and i kiss her my tounge slipping into hers and dancing before i pull away and see her aggresiveness and smile as i then chuckle to myself as she practically ripeed my harori off. **_**"My dear i like your aggresiveness it is quite the turnon but my dear there is no need to rush thing i will se to you EVERY need" **_**i said in a cool voice. Moaning as she then ran her hands through my hair and then pulling her flush aginst me. Lifting her up as i then flash step with her in my arms and laying her on the sand smelling the arousal coming from her that made me want her all the more **_**"I suppose the answer is in the question Love" **_**i say kissing her with passion and looking down to her as i begin to grind on her my haior sticking to me and dripping and my red eyes glaring into hers. **_**"my love i like the long hair all the more to pull" **_**i say with a soft smirk as i run my hands up her nude thigh and then kiss her once agine. I then nibble on her neck and move down her slick body **_**"so my dear how do you want it this time mind you it is your second." **_**I say in between moans and nibble my fangs grazing her soft skin. I then bite her drawing blood and licking it up right above her brest and then slowly grazing my tounge over the mark as it heals and i then grab her hand and place her finger into my mouth and suck on it and kiss down her arm literally licking the water off her body. Moving to her brests i then pench the nipple with my fingers and smile at her as i did so and used the tip of my tounge to lick it teasing her. I was naraku i was going to drive her insane before i gave her real pleasure, her need for me was going to single handidly be her undoing. **_**"I am going to drive you crazy my dear i can do this for hours and never touch any sexual places i can make you want me so bad that you litereally try to force me." **_**i say with a dark chuckle**

**Never once did she mind a bit of torture. She figured this out from many of her dreams. When it came to her hair...he'd have plenty to pull even after she cut it. Her hair stopped just a bit under her shoulder blades. She arched and pressed lightly into his hands and lips. Her breast were swollen due to a fight she had earlier. She whimpered out and acted a little defiant, playful even. She wanted him to beg for her. She wanted him to feel all the pleasure he gave her. She wondered what would he do to her**

_**"Love who have you fought with" **_**i asked noticing random scraches and the differance in her body getting angry at the though. I place my hand under her chin and look at her "tell me who has attacked you and i will see to their demise my self" looking as i waited for her response almost forgetting and concerned. **_**"Even if you are not my mate i do care for you" **_**I say as i go back to licking the water off her and then nipping at her sides and my claws lightly running over her soft body leaving light marks in the wake Just enough to create a sensation not enough to bring her disconfort or harm. **_**"you really want to play this game my dear because i belive i will win as to who will submit first." **_**i say with a playful smirk as i then look over and and smile before i then flip her over and smile surprisingly. **_**"get on your hands and knees dear and then spread your legs wide"**_

**She moaned and did as he requested. She had a strong will. She knew she could deal with anything. She thought about the fit and whispered.**_**"They are dead now...It doesn't matter." **_**~Her eyes closes as she blushed and looked back at him over her shoulders and rear. She was bared to him. It wasn't even a good hour but she was wet and wanton of him. I saw him but he seemed so differant he was not Inyasha but in the back of my mind i knew this i just wanted to be held and loved narakus spell never worked on me and never will i submitted by my own will ."naraku" i say alerting him to the fact that i knew.**

**I watch her and her scent hits me and i get agonizing hard and sensing her nervosness and chuckling to myself **_**"my dear, i have told you time and time agine i will not harm you and you should know by now i will tell you before i enter you" **_**i lean in and kiss her buttox and pull back smiling. I then use my hands to pread her wide and gaze before my tounge flicks out and i plant the whole thing before licking her from the from to the back and then drawing back loving the taste. i then get on my knees and bury my face licking her clitoris and holding it open with my hands as i drink all of her and pull back right before she comes. I then lide inder her and then run my hands over her as she was over me and then took her brest into my mouth sucking on it and then messaging it. Ater i slide out as smoothly as i get under her i then Stick two Fingers inside her rom behind watching them get coated and pumping in and out of her gently with my other hand holding her rom below to help support. My hair still sticking to me as i had pretty much dried except For the few drops running down my chest and abs from the water still dripping From my hair. **_**"i have a question my dear do you love me or do you love what i can do to you?" **_**i say with a smirk as i pumped my fingers in and out of her.**

**She whimpered and blushed as she spoke softly~ **_**"I--I love you." **_**~She blushed and moaned. She felt humiliated but all the same aroused. She knew she couldn't feel these things for him he had a mate**

**Pulls my finger out of her after i heard the words leave her lips and watching her noticing she was cencire but her scent told me she regretted it and for some reason that pulled at me but i then tossed the idea aside. I push the thought aside as i then gain my ocus and move back to pleasuring my hands up her back and then open her agine to lick her juices up and sticking my tounge inside her saying nothing more. I move my tounge inside her and eel her walls move around my tounge noting the fact that she would soon come i then pull my tounge out and then catch the juices that were falling with my inger and sticking that too into my mouth and then placing my hand back onto her back and then press down a little to arch it and then reach around and grab her arms that she was propped up on and lowered her to the ground. **_**"im going to put it inside of you now my dear" **_**i say as i then come back up and position at her entrace and look over to her before placing kmy hand onto her lower stomach and arching her. I push inside and bury mysel taking a minuate to gain control she was so tight and warm. **

**She noticed his reaction and gave out a loud moaning gasp. She tightened around him as it took her by surprise. She wasn't going to let him dominate her this time. She manuvered a bit that made him end up on his back and her onto. She took slow paces moaning on each down stroke. She braced herself on his chest and moaned out softly. She meant what she said but didn't know what to make of his reaction to it. **

**I feel myself being pulled in and then being pushed to my back i grab her waist as my hair settles on my chest and sprawls out on the sand. I close my eyes and drop my hands never had i submitted before and was very curious as to how it would feel to be dominated. I let out a deep moan before fixing my eyes on her and my hands on her hips as i moved with her loving the feel of her riding me. **_**"you feel good dear" **_**i say as i threw my head back and sucked in a deep breath tightening my muscles and then looking back to her. i grab her thighs and hold her to me not allowing her to move and then move inside her without pulling out ver much and then releasing her to do as she pleased as i placed my hands behind my head and continued to move. "naraku focus" i think to myself still a little distracted. my face and eyes showing nothing but pleasure as my thoughs wondered****. **

**I came for him time and time agine many differant postiouns so on and so forth but each time i found myself being pulled in deeper and deeper I loved him, my Naraku. And he loved me as well even if he had a mate it did not matter he was mine for the taking ember you loose once agine. The night drew in as i held my new master and stroked his hair as his red eyes now hidden by the lids and his naked body tangled with both continued this sharade that we did not know the other knew and played the game untill it became a way of life i forgot who i was in the process and he forgot who was in control. He tried to play a game but i took over his mate left and i was there to confort him i was his and he was mine he was the man who created the new kagome. I ran his palace i set order as many times as he looked as if he would harm me the hand dropped to his side. he could not touch me i was his creation his kagome and he LOVED me because I MADE HIM.**


End file.
